Sharona's Wish
by Mindy K
Summary: Sharona's birthday wish comes true


Sharona's Wish  
  
I look at the perfect present and wonder, Why would anyone want to do something this nice for me? Is it possible that someone like him could like someone like me? Maybe it's just a nice gesture, nothing more. But it feels like something much, much more. Adrian is the kindest person I know and the sweetest. Still it feels-I don't know- somewhat different. "Are you ever going to blow out those candles Sharona?" I almost forgot he was still there. "Yeah. I'm just trying to think of the perfect wish." I sigh. What to wish for.What to wish for. "C'mon Sharona! What's taking so long?" "I'm just trying to think of the perfect wish. That's all! You know my birthday only comes once a year. I'm just trying to make the most of it!" He smiled understandingly and yet a little annoyed but still kind as ever. I got it! Sure it's a little selfish, but it's my birthday after all. I wish that, if he does love me, he would admit it, tonight. I blew out the candles in one slow breath. He looked at me with a kind smile that made my heart melt. After an awkward moment of silence, he said quietly "The cake is ready." "Great!" We ate the cake and afterwards we sat on my bed in my bedroom, at my place, (because the TV was broken in the den) and watched Sleepless in Seattle, Pretty Woman, My Fair Lady, The Wizard of Oz, I Love Lucy, and Scooby Doo. He let me pick all of those things. I was really funny when he solved the Scooby Doo mysteries in the first 5 minutes, and then he would yell at the TV saying stuff like "These people are so STUPID! It's right in front of them! They wouldn't know a clue if it hit them in the face! If there were a sign leading them right to the clues they wouldn't even notice it, and they would go the opposite way!" He sighed in annoyance and frustration. I giggled. "It's just a show Adrian, just try to enjoy it!" "How could anyone like this dumb show?" I sighed. Daphne just opened the door where the monster had been hiding; I could already feel another outburst from Adrian about how stupid all the people are. "Would you look at that?" He said angrily. I knew he was only playing, but he did seem really annoyed. I sighed again. Not realizing what I was doing, I carefully laid down my head on Adrian's shoulder and scooted closer to him, forgetting his fear of being so close to other people and that we weren't really dating or anything like that. He sort of made a small twitch, and then I noticed. I said sleepily, "Oh! I'm sorry! Do you want me to move back?" He thought for a minute. "No. You just do what you need to feel comfortable." He smiled. He started to move his arm from behind my back, and put it around my stomach. I looked up at him and smiled, and he returned it. He started to lean in, and before I knew it, we were kissing! We were both surprised that he, we could do this, without being afraid. "Happy birthday!" he said a little out of breath from the kiss and lovingly. Before we could say anything more to each other he kissed me again but this time more passionately and comfortably. He stopped to say, "I love you!" He then quickly kissed me again. When we both needed to stop for air, I quickly and in between breaths, said, "I love you too!" This time we both kissed in such happiness, love, and passion that it seemed to last forever and neither of us wanted it to end. It was already 2:00am when we noticed the time. "Do you want to just stay here for tonight Adrian?" I asked wanting him to stay. "Sure." He said with a smile. The next morning.. I first woke up forgetting that Adrian spent the night with me. I woke up seeing him staring at me with that kind smile of his, and I remembered everything that happened the night before. I smiled back at him. "Good morning! How does it feel being one year older?" "Not much different." We kissed some more. We didn't really mind each other's morning breath. It really felt good having this all out in the open and knowing that our feelings were mutual. A couple of hours later. I dreamt that Adrian and I were getting married. It was a good dream until. I woke up to hear Benjy screaming at the top of his lungs. Immediately I woke up and said very scared, "What happened? What's the matter Benjy? Are you O.K.?" "What's he doing here? Did you know he was here? Did something happen between you two-" "Benjy! Calm down!-" "What do you mean calm down? How can I calm down? Why are you in my mother's bed, with my mother?-" "Benjy! It's not what you think!" Monk tried to convince Benjy, but it didn't really work that well. Benjy started to calm down. "I came over last night after you left with your friend. Your mom didn't know I was coming over. I surprised her. We ate dinner together. I gave her a birthday present. We ate the cake we made for her, and we saved you a piece. We came in here to watch some movies your mom picked out and we didn't go into the den because, as you know, the TV in the den is broken. It became late and before we knew it. we. we." I could tell he was trying to avoid the phrase and we kissed. I decided to help him out, even though I thought it was not really any of Benjy's business. "We were too tired to go back to Mr. Monk's place so I invited him to stay for the night." "And.?" "And what Benjy?" I asked, knowing what he was going to ask, and I didn't want to answer, because I didn't think he was ready for the truth. "And did anything happen?" Everyone was scared to death of what was going to happen next. The truth was going to be let loose. I knew Benjy wasn't going to take it well, well at least, not at first. "Are you going to tell him, or should I?" Adrian asked. "Tell me what?" Benjy asked, scared to hear the answer. He started regretting even being curious and asking those questions, but he knew that he couldn't take them back. I let out a heavy sigh, not wanting to say the wrong thing. "Benjy you might not be happy to hear what I'm going to tell you, but, at least, it's the truth." I let out another heavy sigh. Is he really ready for this? I thought to myself. "Are you sure you want to know?" Benjy thought for a moment. He silently nodded his head. I swallowed hard. Just spit it out Sharona, you're keeping us all in suspense. I let out another heavy sigh. "Okay. The truth is. is." Just say it already! "Mr. Monk and I were watching some TV and we. we. kissed." I thought we all were going to feint. There was a long silence. Benjy looked dumbfounded. "Are you okay honey?" I asked with concern. There was no answer. I repeated, "Benjy, I know this is hard for you to take in. Are you going to be okay?" He looked down at his feet. "Why?" He barely asked us. He seemed to be talking to himself. He seemed very confused. "Why honey?" He nodded. I sighed again. "Well, we were kissing because we love each other and it felt right." I spotted a tear slowly slide down Benjy's cheek. "Oh honey!" I could feel a tear slide down my cheek. "Come here honey!" He ran towards me and attached himself to me in a "death grip" kind of hug. He started sobbing hysterically. I cried to myself. Even Adrian cried. After a couple of minutes of non-stop crying, Benjy pulled a little away from me. He sniffled and then asked, "How many times?" "What do you mean?" "How many times did you two kiss?" I thought and then looked at Adrian. "Adrian? You never forget anything, how many times?" He thought for a moment. "I think six last night and three this morning." Benjy thought of his next question. "So that really was all?" I turned to Monk again. "Yeah Benjy, that was all." Benjy sighed. "So, you two really love each other?" We both nodded. We all sighed. "So, I guess that's a good thing. I guess I was just really shocked." "You have no reason to be sorry. Anyone would be suspicious if they saw what you saw." Adrian said completely understandingly. Adrian and I both thought the same thing. "Would you rather us try to put this off until you're more ready for it?" I asked. We knew we had to give him the choice, hoping he would be okay with us. "I can't ask you to put your feelings for each other on hold, you know that." Benjy spoke with such wisdom and understanding, he didn't sound like my little boy anymore. "Besides, even after all that, I'm still very happy for you. I had a feeling the first time I saw you two together that you would be together. You had that look. That look that says, this feels right. for them." Now I started to wonder with a motherly tone inside my head, wait one second! Where is my little boy learning about "that look"! I decided not to ask him. "Does that mean you don't mind?" Adrian asked, hoping he would understand. "I guess so. I guess what I'm saying is just that I kind of just got used to the way things were, not that I liked them, and then they just changed. But you know, even good things can seem a little scary at first." "You're right." Adrian said. I nodded, still speechless as to where my baby was learning all this wisdom. "Are you going to date? Or get serious? Or get married? Or have kids? Or-" Now my little boy was coming back. "I don't think we really know yet Benjy." We both looked at Monk. He sighed. "The kiss was just the first step Benjy." I nodded in agreement. "I guess I sort of knew that." I thought of something that I hadn't thought of until now. "Benjy, how did you get here, much less inside?" "Remember I told you that Bobby's mom was going to drop me off because Bobby's family was going to go to a family reunion today at around 9:00am-10: 00am?" "Oh yeah. Whoops!" I said remembering. "We tried to call you, but you didn't answer. Remember you gave me any extra key, 'just in case' you said?" "I guess that was a good idea!" I laughed lightly. We all tried to absorb all that had happened for just those two days. Weeks later. Adrian and I had just started, more or less, formally dating. Every once in a while Benjy would come home from the bus and he would catch Adrian and I kissing, and we almost didn't notice him. I started to feel a little guilty that he was no longer the only man that I loved. One day when he came home and caught us kissing, he stopped, put his stuff down near the front door, and said hello to get our attention. "Mom, can I talk to Mr. Monk for a little while, in private? Of course, if that's okay with you Mr. Monk." We looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "Sure, Benjy. I have to figure out some things, papers and bills, stuff like that. Why don't both of you just have dinner together tonight? I'm too busy. It'll give you some time to talk. How does that sound?" "Great!" They both said at the same time. "Good! I think my two favorite guys need to have some 'alone time'." They came home from dinner around 8:00pm so Benjy would have enough time to finish his homework. They came in the door laughing. "Hi guys! What's so funny?" They looked at each other and then started laughing again, but this time even harder. I smiled. "Seriously guys! What's so funny?" They looked at each other again. They tried to hold in another laugh and said together, trying to act innocent, "Nothing." "It must be something, if you two can't stop laughing. Now come on tell me! Is it about me?" Benjy started. "All right. We'll tell you. When we first got to the restaurant, the waiter asked where we'd like to sit. Mr. Monk thought for a minute and then he asked the waiter where the cleanest place to sit was. The waiter said that it was all clean so I said 'can you please pick out one of your best tables and then clean it really well for us' and the waiter said fine. The waiter sighed and he got someone to wipe the table. Then Mr. Monk wanted to know how clean the kitchen was and the waiter frowned and said, "it's as clean as it gets." Mr. Monk wasn't going to argue any more. We both asked for all of our food to be on separate plates. The waiter said, "why does it matter? Doesn't it all go down the same way?" We shook our heads and the waiter stomped off cursing something about how he had all this 'waiter-training' for nothing. When we got our food, Mr. Monk said that it didn't say on the menu that the sauce on his pasta wasn't what he ordered even though he said it five times. He made the waiter check what he wrote down for our orders and Mr. Monk was right!" Adrian nodded very proud of himself. I giggled. "Mr. Monk made them make the meal again- the right way. When we were done eating, the waiter didn't ask us if we wanted any dessert, so Mr. Monk said, 'excuse me waiter! You didn't ask us if we wanted any dessert!' The waiter got really mad. He looked like he was going to explode! When he asked us if we wanted any dessert, Mr. Monk said, 'no. We're not interested. Thanks anyway!' The waiter stomped off again. We were laughing so hard! After that the waiter's boss stopped us on the way out and told us that we were 'disrespecting the waiter'! How dare him to tell on us like that! Well we said 'ask the people around us! They heard everything!' The boss asked them, all the people asked said that the waiter was being rude to us! So we got the meal free! The best part of all was that the waiter cussed so loudly that the whole restaurant could hear and a little girl, she couldn't have been more than three, repeated it and her parents got really angry and the waiter was fired! He gave us a really mean look and started to scream in French or Italian or something like that and then he ran out the door!" Benjy and Adrian started laughing hysterically again. I laughed a little too. "After all that, I'm not surprised. That happened on our first date too!" "You got a guy fired!" Benjy now was really surprised. "No, but we had so many problems with this one restaurant that the manager told us that that meal was free, but he warned us to never come back there again." All three of us smiled. "Cool!" Benjy said. "Now wait a minute Benjy. The point is not to try to go to restaurants and try and get people fired and gain a bad reputation for yourself, these things just happen to happen to us. So let's not try and do that okay?" "All right." Benjy whined. "It was still fun while it lasted!" We all laughed a little. "Go finish your homework alright?" "Alright." Benjy sighed and headed towards his room. After I was sure that Benjy was in his room, actually doing his homework, not listening to Adrian and I talking, I said, "So, is that the way it really happened?" Adrian nodded his head. We laughed again. "Did you straighten everything out between you two?" "No. We mostly told stories of. of." I smiled. "Let me guess. You told stories of me?" "No. Well. yes." We both sighed. "So I expect you'll get the 'Benjy Test' soon. Did either of us tell you about that yet?" He shook his head. I sighed. "It's Benjy's way of seeing if it's ok for you and I to date or get serious." I looked at Adrian. He seemed very uncomfortable. "He asks the same questions to almost everyone I've ever had about five dates with. No one has ever passed before. Not passing usually scares the guy off, or I tell them to go and never see me again." He swallowed hard. "It's an unwritten set of questions, so they vary a little each time. I've approved of them. All you have to do is tell the truth." Adrian looked as though it would be the hardest, most nerve-wracking thing he would ever do. "Stop looking so worried! You're gonna pass! I know it." "How can you be sure though?" "Just trust me." I leaned in to kiss him, but he pulled back and stood up. He started pacing back and forth. I sighed. "What are you doing?" He stopped looked at me funny, like I should know what he's doing. He sighed. "I'm worrying." He looked at the clock and started pacing again. "Listen Adrian. I told you about the 'Benjy Test' so you wouldn't freak out when it came. I wasn't trying to make you nervous." I sighed. "No matter what, I'm not going to stop dating or loving you." I sighed again. "Please just sit down and just try to forget what I told you." I looked into his eyes and I tried to understand what he was feeling. Who am I kidding? I thought to myself. I'm not the one with "Super-man eyes"! He finally sat down. "Are you sure I'll pass?" I nodded and smiled. I said, "I love you." "I love you too." He said, finally seeming calmer. We kissed. I thought to myself, I still can't believe we're finally "together"! After we kissed, he said, "So, what do you want to do now?" I giggled for no reason other than I loved him so much. Instead of answering, I put my hands on the back of his head, moving my fingers, slowly through his dark and curly hair. I then looked at his adorable face, trying to see deeper than the outside. I felt myself smiling and he returned it. I kissed him, and he put his hands in my long, blonde, curly hair. I think to myself, my wish has come true, and I couldn't be happier! It feels like some sort of magic, and like that 60's song, (Do You Believe in Magic?) I do believe in magic.  
  
END  
  
"You know it's times like these, when I think of you and I wonder if you ever think of me. Everything's so wrong, don't belong in your precious memory, and I need you, and I miss you, and now I wonder.if I could just see you, if I could just hold you, tonight."  
  
-A Thousand Miles (sung by Vanessa Carlton) 


End file.
